


no control

by dazedlight (opinionoutpost)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, basically lmao, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opinionoutpost/pseuds/dazedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton have way too much loud sex, and Calum and Luke decide to make their displeasure known.</p>
<p>(Or a random fic based very loosely off that scene in Easy A where Emma Stone has fake sex with that dude from A Cinderella Story. Yup.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> this spiraled so out of control honestly why
> 
> also as usual i am not a smut queen so this is like 98% just stream-of-thought word vomit i wanted to write something and this is what my brain churned out

Luke hears it in the early hours of the morning, a whispered “ _Fuck_ ”, followed by a loud groan, and he thinks about all the times he could've backed out the band and, therefore, not have had to endure the sounds of two of his best friends going at it in the next room. Another groan bleeds through the walls, and he grabs a pillow to smother himself with as he flops onto his back. He fumbles for his phone and some headphones and jams them in his ears once he finds them tangled in the sheets, jabbing desperately at the home button. A drained battery icon blinks tauntingly back at him, and he lets out his own groan because of course, _of course_ , his phone would be dead the one night Michael and Ashton decide to break the quiet sex rule.

He buries his head further into the pillows as he turns on his side, narrowing his eyes at the clock on the bedside table. It's too _early_ for them to be having sex. He knows they're all jet-lagged but, Christ, isn't there something else they can do? Literally anything else?

Calum seems entirely unbothered by the noises floating through the walls, his body rising and falling steadily with his even breaths. Luke glares at his smooth back, jealous of his blissful ignorance. He thinks about waking him up, forcing him to sit through all of this shit with him, but he's not that much of a dick, and instead spends the next twenty or so minutes pretending he can't hear.

The moans and bed-thumping are beginning to drift into background noise as his eyes slip shut when there's a very poignant, very loud cry that dissolves into Michael gasping “Ash, fuck, fuck, fuck” over and over again, and Luke just can't handle it anymore. He pushes himself up and bangs on the wall, face burning. Everything stills as a quiet settles over the rooms.

“Some of us are trying to sleep, assholes,” he yells anyway, even though he's sure the knock on the wall was enough to get his point across.

There's a beat of silence in which Luke thinks they may be contemplating feigning innocence but then a chimed, “Sorry” is coming through the wall. He scrubs a hand over his face and slips back under the covers. He puts up with so much, he really does.

Just as he's settling in, he hears Michael call out, “Can we at least finish?”

Luke buries his face in his hands. “I fucking hate this band.” He listens to Michael cackle, followed by Ashton hissing something at him. He sighs. They owe him a long-ass wank session tomorrow, no interruptions, no complaints because he is a saint, honestly. “Fine,” he breathes out, and it's not long before they're at it again, Luke holding a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

*

The next morning he takes his time in the shower, cashing in on his deserved Me Time. When he climbs out, feeling refreshed and relaxed, Calum is just waking up, blinking blearily at him. He eyes him carefully while Luke pulls on some clothes before mumbling, “Did you have a wank?”

He blushes because even though they're all ridiculously close – too close, Luke thinks sometimes – he still gets embarrassed when they talk about “private time.” Still, he turns to face Calum and levels him with a look because goddammit, he deserved to get off this morning. “Yes, I did.”

Calum raises his eyebrows at his challenging tone and says, “Alright, as long as you didn't use up all the hot water” and then heads to the bathroom himself. He probably did use all the hot water but whatever. He had to listen to his best friends have sex last night; he can use all the hot water he damn well pleases. 

Ashton and Michael are already in the kitchen once he gets there, looking rumpled and half-awake. Ashton's making coffee, and there's something burning on the stove, but he doesn't seem to notice as he places a cup in front of a dead-eyed Michael, dropping a kiss on his forehead absentmindedly. When he enters, they both snap to attention, skirting around him sheepishly. He ignores them, grabbing the bread that pops out of the toaster even though it's probably Ashton's and rescuing the burnt eggs from the stove. He sits down across from Michael carefully and takes his time cutting up his eggs and toast before placing each bite in his mouth, chewing slowly and staring Michael down. He squirms a little in his seat, and Luke revels in it. He's an asshole when he wants to be, and he definitely wants to be now.

Ashton's fussing about the kitchen, not doing much of anything. Michael keeps glancing at him and making pointed looks at the chair next to him, but Ashton ignores him, cooking some more eggs and refilling the coffee pot. He's trying so hard to engross himself that when Calum joins them, brushing past him to get to the cups, he jumps and whacks his head one of the low-hanging cupboards. Luke grins to himself as Calum apologizes with a bemused look, turning to get some coffee.

Eventually Ashton runs out of things to keep himself busy and takes a seat to Michael's right, purposefully avoiding Luke's gaze. Luke carries on eating his breakfast, enjoying the torment he's putting them through. As he's placing the last bite of food in his mouth, Ashton finally blurts, “We're sorry.”

Luke swallows around a laugh while Calum twists to face them. “Sorry about what?” he asks. Luke's smile only stretches wider as Ashton's face ignites, Michael colouring a similar shade.

“We were... a little loud last night,” Michael mutters.

“A little loud?” Calum repeats, eyebrows furrowed as he puts the pieces together. Luke stays quiet, just along for the ride. He doesn't really need the apology; this has happened often enough that he's basically accepted it as part of his life. It doesn't stop it from being awkward, but at least he gets some entertainment out of the trauma. When it all comes together, Calum's eyebrows shoot up as a shit-eating grin pulls across his face. “Oh. Oh, I see. You were –” He stops and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “– busy last night.”

Ashton rolls his eyes with a sigh, while Michael returns the eyebrow waggle. At least one of them is repentant. 

“Just keep it down next time, or at least give us some warning,” he says once Calum and Michael's eyebrow wiggling goes on for too long. Ashton nods earnestly, and Michael nods along once Ashton gives him a nudge with his elbow.

“Now that that's all sorted,” Michael announces, making a big show of stretching before immediately pulling Ashton into his lap and nuzzling into his neck. Ashton lets out a little squeak and leans away from him, but Michael is persistent and follows him until they're almost falling out of the chair. Luke laughs at them as he puts away his dishes. If he's lucky, he'll get a couple weeks of peace before he hears them at it again.

*

It's not a couple of weeks.

In fact, it's barely even _a_ week before Luke's getting woken up again, this time by a pillow tossed at his face. He sits up groggily and looks around him, disoriented.

“What's going on?” he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

“Is _this_ what you sat through last week?” Calum demands, eyes bulging at the wall behind him. Luke wants to laugh as he hears the familiar moans permeating the space. 

“Yeah, but there was more...” He sits up properly and prepares himself. “'Fuck, _Ash_ ,'” he imitates, running a hand through his hair for effect. Calum laughs, eyes squinting shut.

“That was pretty accurate, actually,” he tells him as he hoists himself up as well, mirroring Luke's position. He lets out a groan and drags a hand down his chest, uttering a breathy, “Michael, yeah, yeah, right there” that actually does sound kind of similar to Ashton. Luke tries to stifle his laughter, feeling a little bad for making fun of his friends. Calum keeps going, though, moaning and crying out exaggeratedly, and it's so funny Luke can't help but join in until they're both making ridiculous sex sounds that keep getting louder.

They're trying to snuff out their laughter, slapping hands over their mouths to cover their snickering, when they realize the room next door is oddly silent. They stare, bewildered, at the wall until their door is banging open, Ashton and Michael barging in looking dishevelled and alarmed.

“Uh,” Luke says as they glance between the two of them on their respective beds, looking just as confused as they feel. 

“Were we being too loud?” Calum asks innocently, and Luke could honestly kiss him.

Ashton and Michael at least have the decency to look a little ashamed before Michael asks, “You two aren't having sex?”

“What?” Luke splutters.

“Dude, we were imitating you two. You woke us up again,” Calum explains. Ashton tips his head back and whispers a quiet, exasperated “Oh, my god” to himself while Michael snickers. “Seriously, at least _try_ to be a little discreet, would you?” Calum pleads, and Ashton mumbles another apology before he and Michael leave.

“Christ,” Calum mutters once the door shuts. “They're like fucking rabbits.”

“I know.”

Calum lays back, adjusting his pillows. “It really says something that we can do pretty much spot on imitations of their sex voices. We should get a medal, really. They don't deserve our friendship.”

Luke laughs and settles into his bed as well, calming down. “We're too good for this world.”

“Shining beacons of understanding in this sex-crazed band. We deserve to be recognized.”

Luke hums in response, already drifting off. His eyes are sliding shut when he hears, just barely, Calum murmuring, “Maybe next time we should wake _them_ up.”

His eyes pop open as he cranes his neck to stare at Calum, heart rattling in his ribcage, but Calum's back is to him, breathing already even, leaving Luke lying awake at night, thinking about what the hell that even _means_.

*

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Calum groans late one evening as the familiar bumping starts up again. Luke's been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour when they first started, praying for death, whether it be his or his bandmates. They really need to talk about this more seriously.

“We'll ban sex in the house!” Calum declares, loud enough that Luke knows they must have heard. “It's like living in a goddamn porno,” he grumbles as he props himself up, rubbing wearily at his eyes. “You been up long?”

“Like an hour.”

Calum snaps his head towards him, mouth a little agape. “An _hour_? Shit, man, you could've woken me up.”

Luke shrugs. The truth is, he'd been pretty wrapped up in his own thoughts before Michael and Ashton started getting _really_ loud. Calum's insinuation from the other night had been niggling at him for ages, constantly on the outskirts of his mind. He's never really considered anything romantic or even just purely sexual with any of his bandmates – at least not until Michael and Ashton finally got their shit together and stopped dancing around their feelings. Seeing them more or less work out made him think maybe it was okay to date within the band. But obviously after that point his choices were pretty limited. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think Calum was hot because, you know, he is, but as far as he knew Calum had never expressed interest in anything with Luke. Sure, they snuggle a lot and can get kind of handsy with each other but they mostly play that up for the fans, or, at least, that's what he thought they were doing. Now, he's not so sure. 

He's taking too long to respond, Calum waiting for him to say something. “Figured both of us don't have to sit through this.”

“How considerate of you.”

Luke shrugs again, pushes himself up. “Wanna go play FIFA or something?”

Calum seems to consider it, but then a particularly punctuated moan makes him roll his eyes with a frustrated sigh. “I don't think it's going to be any quieter in the living room.” He scoots over and pats the vacant space next to him. “Come cuddle, Lukey.”

It seems weird to lay next to his best friend while his other best friends go at it in the next room, especially in light of the vague possibility that Calum maybe wants to bang him, but he's staring at him expectantly and Luke is a people-pleaser at heart so he hauls himself out of his bed and next to Calum, who immediately secures his arms around Luke's waist and nuzzles into the space between his shoulder blades. This is comfortable, familiar, and Luke finds himself settling into the hold.

“It's kind of hot if you pretend it's not them,” Calum says into his back, words muffled by the cotton of his shirt. Luke blushes even though Calum can't see his face, shifting in his grip. “Was that too far?” Calum laughs as he tightens his arms around him, pulling their bodies closer together.

“No,” Luke says because it's true. If he's particularly desperate or horny or both and Michael and Ashton are having at it, it's easy enough to close his eyes and pretend they're just some strangers fucking in the room next door. He's not sure if that's more or less fucked up but he tries not to think about it too much.

“I've... heard you, you know, getting off,” Calum mumbles, “to them.”

Luke is pretty sure he could die right now and be perfectly okay with it. “Oh, God,” he groans, covering his face with his hands. Again, Calum can't see him, but he's so embarrassed he thinks he might combust.

Calum laughs and gives his waist a squeeze. “Don't worry, I won't tell.”

“Why didn't you _say_ something?”

“Like what?”

“'Quit wanking to your best friends having sex, you freak' probably would've done the trick.”

Calum huffs out a laugh and tangles their legs together, pressing them even closer so that his body is molded to Luke's. “It was kind of hot anyway,” is what Luke swears he hears but maybe he's just trying to soothe his ego.

“What?” he asks despite himself.

“You make some porn-worthy noises when you're going to town on yourself, Lucas,” Calum says more clearly, and _now_ Luke is one thousand percent sure he's going to die.

“I'm sleeping now,” he announces instead of acknowledging any of what just happened and feels Calum chuckle against him.

*

He wakes up to Calum rutting sleepily into his hip. His first reaction is to spring away because, yeah, they're close, but they're not _that_ close and after last night's conversation and all of the other shit, Luke's not sure he can handle anymore embarrassing sex stuff with Calum. He tries to pry himself out of his grip but some way he shifts must feel pretty damn good because Calum's whimpering in his ear and it's doing exactly nothing for Luke's awkward morning wood. He doesn't exactly want to just lie there and let Calum rub up against him, but he also doesn't exactly want to... not do that. He twists around to look at Calum's face, finds him still basically asleep, and it both eases and annoys him to know that Calum's probably just having some enjoyable dream and Luke just happens to be there and it's not, you know, a legitimate sex thing.

Which is weird because _does_ he want it to be a legitimate sex thing? His suspicions from that first night they made fun of Michael and Ashton won't leave him alone. He doesn't really think of Calum like that. They've been friends for years; it'd be like fucking his brother... except not at all because Calum is all lean and smooth lines, perfect curves and sinews and weirdly hairless which Luke is kind of okay with and, yeah, he's maybe super attracted to him but that doesn't necessarily mean he wants to kiss him or anything. But the more he thinks about it the more okay with it he becomes, and he finds himself caving, pushing back against Calum, wiggling his hips a little for some friction. Calum makes that same whimpering noise, and, yeah, he's apparently super into that. He does it again, and Calum presses closer, breathing out a wrecked ' _fuck_ ' into his ear, which is even better, and Luke whines, reaches down to press his palm to his crotch. He's not sure how long they stay like that, grinding helplessly on each other but at some point Calum properly wakes up, and Luke freezes, bracing himself for Calum to leap away, make some sort of joke so they can laugh off how completely and totally weird this whole thing is. And there is that brief pause, that moment where he's sure Calum has an internal freak out and is preparing himself to get the hell away from Luke, but instead he grits out, “Why are you stopping?” and rolls his hips up against his ass.

Luke's not sure what universe he's living in as he and Calum continue to grind against one another. He's palming helplessly at himself, just enough to alleviate the basic need but not enough to really get off. His brain is refusing to register what's happening, and he for some reason thinks if he comes, it'll make everything too real so he just keeps a hand pressed to his dick and rides along with Calum's fluid motions.

“Fuck,” Calum sighs just below his ear where his lips are pressed against his pulse, not quite kissing, just sort of resting there. “M'gonna come in my pants.”

“Oh, my God,” Luke chokes out because, yeah, okay, that's weirdly hot, makes him feel powerful in a way he didn't know was possible. They keep moving together for awhile longer until Calum halts abruptly and shudders, tensing up behind him before melting, his arms relaxing as his hands slide down to hold Luke's hips.

“Holy shit,” Calum exhales, and Luke barely nods in agreement. He's still hard and figures he'll probably have to take care of himself later, Calum too blissed out to do anything at the moment. But then he feels Calum's fingers fiddling with the top of his sweatpants, ghosting just below the hem. His touch is feather-light and it sets his skin on fire, chasing the sensation. A part of him reminds himself who's doing this, who's making him rut into the air like a cat in heat, that it's _Calum_ and that he should be freaked out because this is his _best friend_ making him feel this way. But then Calum's hand wraps around him, and he has a hard time focusing on anything else.

“Is this okay?” Calum whispers. It's all he can do to nod his head vehemently, pressing up into his touch. He gives a few hesitant strokes, and Luke can't help the loud groan that escapes his lips, the relief so good, so perfect. Calum pulls his hand away and spits in it, diving back in before Luke can complain, and the slick pull is better. He's trying to be quiet, worrying away at his lip ring while Calum flicks his wrist at just the right angle, thumb brushing over the head of his dick now and again.

He grips Calum's forearm, fingernails biting into the tattooed skin as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. “Fuck,” he warns, head dropping back to rest against the top of Calum's, where he's bent awkwardly, trying to get a look at Luke coming undone beneath him. Calum twists his wrist a final time, and Luke hisses, striping the front of his shirt.

They stay cuddled together despite the stickiness, listening to each other breathe. Luke thinks he should probably be more worried, more weirded out by this whole mutual jerk off session, than he is but if Calum's not freaking out then he's going to try not to either. He's maybe okay with more mutual jerk off sessions in the future. Maybe even mutual blow jobs. He's never gone down on a guy before, but he thinks Calum would probably be a pretty patient teacher.

“We should probably shower,” Calum says into the silence, and again Luke nods, twisting around to face him. It's easier to look him in the eye than he expected.

“Was that weird?” he asks.

“A little. Maybe. I don't know. Was it weird for you?”

“Kind of.”

Calum pauses. “But, like, a good weird, right?”

Luke considers it. “Yeah. Definitely a good weird.”

Calum smiles at him, soft and open. “Could we... could we do that again maybe?”

“Uh, yeah,” Luke mumbles, suddenly extremely embarrassed. “I'd be okay with that.”

“Cool.”

They lie there for a bit longer, until Calum starts to squirm and eventually gets up, complaining about the jizz in his pants. It makes Luke's face burn, but Calum just winks suggestively as he flounces off to the shower. Once he's out of the room, Luke rolls onto his back, scrubs a hand down his face and wonders what he's getting himself into.

*

“I'm going to kill them,” Luke declares as Michael and Ashton start up yet again, their voices bleeding through the walls. “I want one moment of peace; just one,” he cries, running a hand through his hair. “Is that so much to ask?”

“Apparently,” Calum says. He flops onto his side so he's facing Luke, burying his face into his pillow as Ashton moans loudly. “Christ.”

“I hate them.”

“Me too.”

“How do we make them _stop_?”

Calum unearths his face from the pillows to wiggle his eyebrows. “Well, we could, you know...”

His expression makes Luke's stomach twist in anticipation. It's been almost a week since their bizarre early morning jerk off session, and Luke has been itching for round two. He hadn't pushed it, careful to respect Calum's space. He figures if he wants it to happen again, Calum will say or do something. It's weird enough already with them avoiding talking about it; he doesn't need to add his pathetic horny feelings into the mix. Calum hasn't been acting differently since they got each other off so Luke's at least reassured that everything between them is okay, regardless of the sex. He kind of hopes he just has to be patient, that maybe he just needs some time. Maybe tonight it will all pay off.

“We could what?” he asks, his mouth dry.

“We could imitate them again. That seemed to work last time.”

That's certainly not what he was expecting and the disappointment he feels is very real. But as much as he'd like to get his hands on Calum, he'd also really love to stop hearing his best friends have sex. And Calum's right; the imitations did seem pretty effective so he pushes himself upright and prepares to make some of the most exaggerated, mocking sex noises of his life.

“C'mere.” Calum gestures to his bed, shifting over to make room for Luke. It's all very familiar and sends a thrill down his spine. Luke joins him anyway. “You ready?” Calum asks, levelling him with a look like they're going into battle or something. He nods and Calum grins, letting out a loud groan that sounds horrifyingly similar to Michael. Luke tries not to laugh as he attempts to mirror the grunt, pitching his voice to hopefully sound a little like Ashton. Calum gives him a thumbs up, and they keep going, overlapping one another and getting progressively louder. They're both bouncing in their seats so Calum stands, dragging Luke up with him so they can jump, knocking the bed frame against the wall and making the bed springs creak. They're still gasping and moaning between giggles, gripping onto each other's arms to keep themselves steady. They keep stumbling closer and closer together, until they're too close, breathing in each other's laughs. Luke thinks they're close enough to kiss, that maybe he _could_ kiss Calum now without any reservations. He's staring at Calum's mouth, and he knows Calum knows he is but he can't stop because now that the thought is in his head it won't leave, rattling around in there like it's the only thing that matters.

They've stopped bouncing, stopped moaning, are just looking at each other. Luke leans in, making his intentions known but leaves some space, waits for Calum to meet him halfway because he doesn't want this if Calum doesn't too. When he doesn't reciprocate right away, Luke knows, knows that morning was just a one-off thing, and he's disappointed, sad even, but he's not going to push it. Things are okay right now, and he'd rather keep them that way. He starts to pull back, but then Calum's hand is at the back of his neck and he's pulling him in, pressing their lips and their chests together as they wobble unsteadily on the bed.

Kissing Calum is wonderful and not at all what he thought it'd be. He's gentle and soft but insistent and Luke is all about it. He cups Calum's cheek, brushes his thumb across the sharp angle of his cheekbone. He thinks he could probably do this all day if he wanted to. Calum's other hand is at his hip, thumb rubbing smooth circles on the bone there. He feels his hand slip towards the base of his spine, then lower, dipping down and cupping his ass. They pull apart for a breath and Calum whispers, “You have a cute ass” into his mouth, and it makes him both laugh and preen.

“Your's is better than mine,” Luke tells him, which is true because everyone knows Calum has the best butt in the band. 

“True,” Calum concedes, “but not everyone can have as perky a butt as mine.”

Luke laughs and Calum takes the opportunity to tip them back onto the bed, landing half on top of him. Their legs clunk against one another clumsily and they almost bash their heads together, but Luke just laughs again, takes Calum's face in his hands and kisses him some more, before trailing his lips down his neck and to his collarbones. Calum has great collarbones, honestly. Luke could probably write a song all about the damn things but settles for biting a mark there, enjoying the hiss that falls out of Calum's mouth. He keeps going, sucks a bruise where his shoulder curves into his neck, and then another slightly above that.

Calum makes an appreciative noise as he sucks another mark just below his jaw, and Luke smirks before pecking it. “C'mere,” Calum almost slurs, drawing his face back to his. He kisses him, hard, and lets a hand trail down his chest to the hem of his sweatpants. He pushes at them, Luke wiggling to try and help him get them off. Calum's impatient, gets them shoved down to about mid-thigh, along with his boxers, before he's trying to get a hand on him. “I wanna see,” he mumbles, pushing them apart a little so he can glance down at his hand wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly, almost lazily. 

“Oh, my God,” he sighs, and it intrigues Luke, the fact that watching him get off is apparently something Calum is into. He files it away for later, something to consider. “You're so pretty,” Calum mumbles into his shoulder. Luke feels his face burn, muttering a sarcastic “thanks” before ducking down to kiss him.

Calum turns his head so Luke only catches the corner of his mouth and levels him with a stare. “No, really. You look amazing like this. I didn't get to see you come last time; I want to see it now.” His slack grip tightens a little as he picks up the pace, making Luke choke, hips stuttering up, and distracting him before he can snark back. These pathetic, breathy groans keep slipping through his lips, his teeth clamped down on his lip ring in an effort to keep quiet. But Calum's murmuring encouraging words into his ear, urging him to be louder, telling him how great he looks and sounds, and Luke didn't think he would need praise in bed but his brain apparently really appreciates it because all it's doing is making it harder for him to keep it down.

“Come on, Luke, wanna hear you. You can be louder than that.”

“Fuck you,” he moans, and Calum laughs, a huffed out little thing, before egging him on some more, and it works because Luke is competitive as hell, especially with himself, so he lets his bottom lip go and groans, loud enough that he feels like it echoes in the quiet of their room.

“Fuck yes,” Calum pushes out, jaw clenched and eyes bright as noises tumble from Luke's mouth. Luke reaches for him, sticks a hand down Calum's pants, and grips him, starting up a rhythm he hopes matches Calum's. Even if it doesn't, he seems responsive, arching into his touch and burying his head into the crook of his neck. 

Luke is either extremely talented at jerking off or Calum was really desperate to be touched because they're both falling apart soon after, Calum's choked off groan muffled into his skin as Luke practically yells Calum's name. They're sweaty and sticky after but so spent, Calum collapsing to the side with an arm tossed across Luke's torso after he helps pull up Luke's pants. He's breathing hard and so is Calum and again, he thinks he should maybe be weirded out by all of this but, to be honest, he just had a pretty phenomenal orgasm and his brain is fuzzy and he just doesn't care. They should probably talk about it at some point but for now, he just wants to cuddle and sleep.

Calum apparently has a similar idea, as he lets himself be manhandled into being the little spoon, Luke's long arms wrapping around him securely. “That was fucking awesome,” he breathes and Luke nods, his nose brushing at the coarse hair at the nape of his neck, tickling it.

“Sleep now,” he mumbles. Calum makes an agreeable noise in the back of his throat as they settle into one another, about to drift off.

But then there's a pounding on the wall that makes Calum twist around in his arms as they both stare at it before they hear Michael calling, “Okay, we get it, point made. We'll keep it down.”

“Just please no more sex noises,” Ashton pleads. “If we don't have to hear you two, we'll never have sex again.”

“That you can hear,” Michael adds, followed by a loud wallop that sounds like a smack from Ashton.

They stare at one another for a moment, both shocked into silence. Honestly, Luke had kind of forgotten why they'd started this in the first place, but remembering adds some bonus satisfaction on top of everything radiating from his body. Calum's face splits into a shit-eating grin and Luke mirrors it as they dissolve into hushed snickers, cuddling closer and bumping noses.

“I forgot about them,” Calum laughs.

“Me too.”

“Serves them right, horny maniacs.”

“Mhm,” Luke hums, already soft and pliant and prepared to slip back into sleep. Calum snakes his arms around his waist, hands resting at the base of spine and fingertips dipping low. “Dude, we literally just got off,” Luke mumbles.

“I know, but I think our fellow bandmates deserve to be subjected to the same torture we've been putting up with for months.” 

Luke huffs out a laugh. The suggestion is tempting. “M'tired,” he says anyway.

“You don't have to do any work,” Calum tells him, and Luke's eyes pop open to him smiling slyly at him as he kisses down his chest.

“Christ,” he mutters, tugging at his hair, and Calum lets out an exaggerated groan that's definitely insincere and loud enough to be heard, coupled with an eyebrow wiggle that makes Luke giggle.

“For fuck's sake!” Michael shouts at them, making Calum snort and clamber back up, pressing a quick kiss to Luke's mouth before settling in his arms.

“We'll get back at them tomorrow,” he says with a wink before rolling over. Luke molds himself to Calum's back and sighs contently, secretly thanks Michael and Ashton for having no control whatsoever over their hormones. He nuzzles into the warmth of Calum's body and gives his waist a tight squeeze. Life is confusing but good, and he's honestly too tired and blissed out to sort through the mess of feelings he should be dealing with. For now, he's happy enough to stay snuggled up to Calum's back and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://peachflush.tumblr.com/) with any comments/questions/concerns/life stories that you want to share!


End file.
